


Subscribe!

by larryloulou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Very fluffy!!, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryloulou/pseuds/larryloulou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are two famous Youtubers who meet and things happen from there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the boys and this is clearly a work of fiction!
> 
> Please, do not send this to the boys or someone connected to them!
> 
> On that note, enjoy the fluff! :)

Louis sat and stared at his opened word document with had no idea how he was supposed to continue with this stupid assignment about Shakespeare's life and how it affected his writing later on in it.

It was just a stupid thing to learn about in the first place and he knew he would have no use of this knowledge later on anyway, because he was fairly certain that that topic would never come up during a conversation he would have in his life.

Before he got too frustrated with this stupid assignment, Louis closed his laptop and went to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa. Tea always helped him focus and come up with solutions to the errors in his school work.

Going back to the computer after drinking the tea, he realized that it didn't help this time, it was just as stupid as it had been around five minutes ago and he was close to pulling his hair out.

So he closed the computer and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed his camera and started recording a video.

"Okay, I seriously hate this assignment we have in school right now! Like, seriously we are supposed to write about how Shakespeare's life affected his writing, when will that come up in a normal convo?! I'm just so sick of this! I know he's an important man in the history of writing, but I'm sorry William, I don't give a damn about your life!"

He continued ranting about how Uni was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be and just his life in general right now, he was just annoyed with many different things right now.

And then he stopped recording and uploaded the video on YouTube and then he went out to go and meet up his classmate and flatmate Zayn at the Uni to see if he could help him with this annoying thing.

When Louis and Zayn got home after their study session, he went straight to YouTube to see if he had gotten any response on the video. And boy, was he in for a shock.

In four hours time he had gotten around 7k subscribers and the video had gotten around 10 000 views. He also all of a sudden had a lot more follwers on his Twitter.

And that was just the beginning!

-

Harry had no idea how he would get the reaction he got when he posted his music on YouTube.

He had posted a video of him singing one of the songs he had recorded for class, just to get an opinion on it, and the response had been incredible. People told him he should audition for the X Factor and that he would win the competition if he entered.

While that was all very flattering, he was completely happy with posting music on YouTube and go to Uni with his friends, Niall and Liam. He didn't need anything else!

-

Louis sighed as the seminar came to a close and stretched his stiff limbs before he started gathering his books and notes.

"You up for a coffe?" Zayn asked as they walked outside the lecture hall.

"Yeah, I need the caffeine" Louis answered.

"Planning on ranting to your subscribers about that seminar?" Zayn asked with a smirk as they made their way inside the Starbucks just outside campus and Louis just rolled his eyes.

It was quite common that Louis ranted about school in his vlogs, for the simple reason his vlogs was about his life, and his life was pretty much just seminars and assignmentns at the moment.

As they got to order, Louis ordered his usual Chai Latte(he's always been more for tea lad than a coffee lad) while Zayn orders a Caramel Macchiato.

When Louis stepped up to take his drink, he wasn't careful enough when he stepped back, so he didn't see the quite tall boy walking by behind him.

"Opss!" he exclaimed as he felt himself back up against a solid body. As he turned around too see who he backed up against, he recognized the lad at the same time as he saw the same recognition cross this gorgeous lads face.

"Hi" he said, and Louis can't help the smile from appearing on his face.

"Hi, I'm Louis" he answered as he reaches his hand out for him to shake.

"And I'm Harry" he replied with his famous dimples on full display.

"I'm sorry for bumping in to you!" Louis said as he lets his hand drop.

"It's fine! You can always join me and my friends over there, to you know, to make it up to me!" Harry replied with a wink as he points over to a table in the corner.

"I can't say no to a face like yours" Louis answered, making Harry blush bright red as he waves Zayn over and towards the table Harry pointed at.

The thing is, they have both been YouTube famous for a few months now, and of course they've seen each others videos. So it comes as no surprise that they recognized each other, even though they've never met before.

Louis found Harry very good at singing and Harry thought that Louis is completely crazy sometimes but also hilariously funny with some of the pranks he pulled on his friend Zayn and other people he knew as well, and his rants are just pure gold!

They have had some contact through Twitter and has commented on each others videos, so it's not like they haven't "talked" before, but it's a different thing to meet face to face.

It took around five minutes for them to figure out that they get along like a hand in a glove, and it's nice that their friends also seem to get on with them, it's a nice group they are beginning to form.

The conversations are of big variety and flow with a natural ease, you could think they'd known each other for longer than ten minutes.

When they've all finished their drinks and talked some more and gotten to know each other a bit more, they decided it was time to leave.

"Hey, Harry, can I have your number so we can talk more about that gettogether in Paris? I'd love to come with!" Louis asked as Harry, Niall and Liam made their way to their car.

Harry had told Louis about his plan to get a few YouTubers on a little gettogether once the term was over, and Louis thought it sounded like a really good idea, even though the term started three weeks ago.

"Yeah, sure" Harry answered and they quickly swapped numbers.

"We should take a pic to show people we actually met" Harry said as Louis pocketed his phone.

"Oh yeah, good idea! Zayn, can you take it?" Louis asked as he handed Zayn his phone, before walked over to stand beside Harry.

"Smile!" Zayn said as he took the picture.

"I'll see you around!" Harry said as he got in the car.

"Definitely!" Louis answered as he made his way over to Zayn and waved as the car drove past them.

Louis lookes at it until he couldn't see it anymore, causing Zayn to snort.

"What?!" Louis said

"Nothing!" Zayn answered back as he started walking. Louis shrugged and follwed him.

-

As soon as Harry stepped inside his and Liam's flat, he logged on Twitter to see if Louis had uploaded the picture from earlier.

And sure enough, he had.

@Louis_Tomlinson: It was nice finally meeting @Harry_Styles! What a lad, A class! :) pic.twitter.com/Fs4fgbyIU

Harry smiled as he looked at the picture. Louis was a nice lad himself, and he had enjoyed spending time with him, it had been a nice afternoon!

He looked at his mentions and people was genuinely excited that they had met, and Harry found that a bit amusing that people cared that much.

"@AshleyRhodes: @Louis_Tomlinson & @Harry_Styles would make a PERFECT couple!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Too cute!!!!!! :)"

Harry just smlied at the comment.

"GennaLynley: My otp FINALLY MET!!!!! I'm soooo happy!!!!! :D @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson"

The rest of the comments follwed in a similar fashion and it was very amusing. But it was also nice to know people thought they looked good together, because Harry's always had a bit of a crush on Louis, and it made him blush that people tought those things about them.

After scrolling through some more mentions, he decided that he should probably go and reply to Louis.

"@Harry_Styles: It was very nice to meet you too @Louis_Tomlinson! We'll have to get together again soooooon!!! :)"

That would do Harry thought as he sent the tweet out to the world.

He didn't think Louis would reply to it, but not two minutes later, there was a reply from Louis.

"@Louis_Tomlinson: Yeah, definitely! :) @Harry_Styles

Harry just smiled like a fool at his phone!

-

_4 and a half month later_

Louis stepped on the gas a little more as he sped down the motorway to get to the airport in time. He was currently going to be ten minutes late if he didn't speed up.

The morning and not gone like he planned, oversleeping and then he spilled tea al over himself in the haste of just getting out of the flat in time. Thankfully he had packed his bag the night before, so he just had to get that in the car.

The reason he was going to the airport today was because of Harry's YouTube gettogether to Paris, that had been planned in the last month with all of the people who were going.

The other Youtubers going was Jack and Finn, Alfie and Zoe, Tanya Burr and Marcus Butler, all who Louis had met on a number of occasions prior this trip and he considered them his YouTube friends.

He had done a funny collaboration with Jack and Finn once, where they had prank called Zayn predending to be someone who got the wrong number, but called back mutiple times until Zayn called Louis up and gave him a good chewing off for disturbing him while he was with his girlfriend Perrie.

The rest of them had Louis met through similar gettogethers like this one, accept they had never gone abroad before.

Louis had a bit of luck on his side though, since it was early on a Sunday morning, there wasn't many cars out on the roads, so he made it to the airport in time.

As he walked through the entrance, he spotted the group almost right away. There was a few fans around them talking to them and just hanging around.

"Hey, Louis!" he heard Finn yell, which of course made everyone look at him. Louis just smiled and went over to them. He said hi to all of them with the fans just hanging back and waiting for him to finish his hellos.

When it was only Harry left, Louis felt himself smiling just a little bit bigger and when Harry pulled him in to a tight hug, Louis could hear some of the fans awwing at them.

"Hi!" Harry said as he pulled away with a big smile on his face.

"Hi yourself! You good?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I'm good! And you?" Harry asked back.

"All good!" Louis answered with a smile.

They had gotten to know each other even better hanging out planning all this and sometimes just getting together with Liam, Niall and Zayn just watching a movie or just hanging out for the sake of it. Some flirting may or may not an occured on occasions. They just got on really well.

"Louis, can I please get a picture with you?" a girl asked shyly and interrupted their little bubbe.

"Yeah, sure" Louis answered with a smile. He and the rest of them quickly took a few more pictures with the fans until they had to go and check their luggage in.

Once they were through security, they only had around 10 minutes to find their gate until they had to board the plane, so they hurried through the terminal and got to the gate just in time to board the plane before the last call was made.

Well on the plane Louis found himself seated beside Harry, with Zoe and Alfie on the row before them, Tanya and Marcus on the row beside them with Jack and Finn behind them.

"Excited?" Louis asked as Harry sat down in the middle of the row.

"Yeah, can't believe that it's finally happening!" Harry answered.

"Agreed, don't know what I'm going to be vlogging about though, since Uni's finished. I might have to vlog about how annoying you are instead!" Louis said.

"Oh shush, you know you like me!" Harry answered, hitting Louis lightly on the shoulder.

"That I do, that I do" Louis replied smirking, earning a laugh from Harry.

"Oy, are you guys going to be like that the entire trip?" Jack asked from the seat behind Harry "If that's the case, we might have to lock you up, beacuse I'm not going to be able to stand awkward flirting!"

It didn't come as a surprise to anyone that Jack knew they weren't straight, beacuse neither Louis or Harry had hid the fact that they were both gay. All of their subscrbers knew as well, and all of them were thankfully fine with it.

His comment made them both laugh a bit, because they had heard from the lads that they should just get together and get it over with. But it was a different thing hearing it from someone who didn't know them as well as Niall, Liam and Zayn did.

"They are cute together!" Zoe said as she turned around in her seat so that she was facing them, giving them a smile.

Louis just blushed more and looked out the window.

"Thanks Zoe" Harry replied. Louis glanced at him and saw that he was also sporting a bright red blush. It was nice to know he wasn't he only one.

It didn't take long after take off before Harry's eyes started drooping, hanging his head forward against his chest.

"You wanna lie down?" Louis asked as Harry shifted to try and get comfortable enough to sleep. The seat on Harry's other side was free, so he could lie down if he bent his legs a bit.

"Is that okay?" Harry asked, hesitation clear in his voice. Louis replied by opening his arms to him.

Harry lifted the other armrest before unbuckling his seatbelt and lying down with his head in Louis' lap.

When Harry had made himself comfortable enough, Louis couldn't resist putting his hand in Harry's hair and gently running his hand through the fine curls on his head. Harry turned slightly in to the touch and five minutes later, his breathing became slow and even, telling Louis that Harry was sound asleep now.

Zoe had turned around again, hearing their conversation, and when Louis looked up at her, she gave him a small smile, which he returned before she turned back around again and whispered something to Alfie and Louis started looking out the window, continuing to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry's weight on his lap had a calming effect on Louis, and ten minutes after Harry fell asleep, he felt his own eyes starting to droop, and soon he also fell asleep.

A hour and a half later Louis woke up as he felt Finn shake his seat.

"What?!" he asked with a slight annoyed voice as he turned around to face him. Finn just pointed to the seat belt sign that had been turned on for landing.

"Might want to wake Harry up as well!" Finn added with a wink. Louis stuck his tongue out before he turned to the sleeping form in his lap.

"Harry!" Louis whispered as he shook Harry's shoulder gently "time to wake up!" Harry started to stir a bit and mumbled something under his breath before his green eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Louis with tired eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Louis said with a smile as Harry started rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his seat "Slept well?" Louis continued.

"Yeah, your thighs make lovely pillows" Harry answered as a tired smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Louis asked mock offended, covering his mouth with his hands.

Harry rolled his eyes at him "No babe, you're perfect!" he said winking, making Louis blush slightly. Jack and Finn made a gagging noice behind them. Louis flipped them the bird.

When they got closer to landing, they all started to look out the windows and began talking about everything they'll do when they get to Paris. They were all pretty excited.

As soon as they got off the plane they went to baggage claim and got their bags before taking a taxi to the hotel.

They were paired up like they sat on the plane, meaning Harry and Louis would share one room. None of them complained about that.

As soon as he and Harry were in the room, Harry started unpacking. But Louis dove straight for his camera and started recording a video.

"Bonjour, lovely subscribers. I am finally in Paris for the lovely gettogether that this handsome man came up with!" Louis said as he turned the camera to Harry "Say hello Harold!"

As Harry turned around to face the camera, Louis noticed a small blush on his cheeks, and he could simply not let that pass unnoticed.

"Oh Harry, are you blushing because I called you handsome?!" Louis mocked, earning him a pillow in the face.

"Arse!" was thrown at him as well, but it only sounded fond, if Louis' honest.

"Ow, Harold, that's not very nice!" Louis cried out over dramatically. He turned the camera towards himself again and added "If I'm not home in England in five days, you know where you should start looking for my body!"

This caused both of them to start laughing uncontrollably and it took a while for them to stop.

"On a serious note though, I'm very excited about this, what do you say Harry?!" Louis said and turned the camera back towards Harry again.

"It's going to be interesting sharing a room with you, if I'm honest! But yeah, this is going to be good!" he answered and made a thumbs up.

"Ey, what do you mean with 'it's going to be interesting sharing a room with you'?!" Louis asked, mock offended.

"Just that being in your and Zayn's flat, you seem quite messy, that's all! And I strongly believe that you talk in your sleep!" Harry answered with a wink.

Louis' mouth dropped open and now it was Harry turn to get a pillow in his face.

"That's only when I drink tea before I go to bed, and you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" he replied, and then they were laughing again.

It became one of Louis' most viewed videos once he got it up on his channel.

-

The rest of the day was spent shopping and seeing some of the sights Paris had to offer. It was a beautiful day and they also got stopped on the street by fans every once in a while. They were just really enjoying Paris!

-

The next day was spent going sightseeing. While everyone but Harry and Louis wanted to go to the Eiffel Tower(Harry didn't want to go since he was a bit scared of heights, and Louis knew this, but played it off like he was as well, just for Harry's sake so he wouldn't be the only one not going) they split up for the day, with Harry and Louis doing a but more shopping.

It was around midday when they decided to grab something to eat. They found a little café that they deemed suitable.

As Louis took a sip of his latte, a bit of whip cream got stuck on his upper lip, causing Harry to chuckle.

"What?!" Louis asked with wide eyes. Harry just leaned forward and wiped it off with his finger, licking the cream off it after.

"Oh..." Louis said as he looked away blushing. Harry just continued staring at him though, unable to tear his eyes away.

As Louis looked back at him, he was got a confused look on his face.

"What?!" he asked again.

"Nothing, you're just very easy to look at" Harry said blushing a bit. Louis just smiled.

"You're not too hard on the eye either" he replied with a wink, but he was still sincere.

After they had eaten they decided to leave and take a walk down to the river. They walked in comfortable silence for the most part, just making small conversations as they went.

As they came to a stop close to a bridge to take a quick break, they looked out over Seine, Louis took a small step closer to Harry so that their arms were touching.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?!" Harry asked as he looked over to Louis, a small look of surprise crossing his face when he noticed how close Louis really was, and he was staring at his lips.

"I really, really want to kiss you" Louis said a bit breathlessly.

"Then kiss me you fool!" Harry replied, and Louis didn't have to be told twice.

As soon as Harry spoke the words, Louis' hand went around his neck and then he gently pulled him forward until their lips met. At first it was just quick, short pecks, just bearly there kisses. Then it turned into more frequent kisses, more lips on lips and then Louis licked his tongue against Harry's lips, asking for more, to which Harry willingly complied, and then they where full on snogging.

After a while, they stopped, with Harry leaning his forehead against Louis', and just stealing a few more pecks, just because he felt like it, making Louis giggle.

"That was alright, don't you think?!" Harry asked, chuckling.

"I'd say that was more than alright!" Louis answered, laughing a bit.

"Yeah!" Harry replied, laughing as well "Now is probably a good time to tell you that I really like you, I have for a while"

"Yeah, same here" Louis said, pecking Harry's lips again "I like you a lot"

"You want to be my boyfriend?!" Harry asked with a hopeful voice.

"Hmm, let me think about that!" Louis replied, getting a slap on the arm from Harry "Of course I want to be your boyfriend!" Louis said after laughing a bit and then he was pulled in to a bone crushing embrace as Harry circled his arms around his middle and spun him around, and Louis hid his ridiculously big smile against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You know we are the biggest cliché ever, right?! Getting together in Paris" Louis said once Harry had set him back on the ground.

"Trust you to ruin a moment like this!" Harry answered shaking his head and smiling fondly at him.

As they started walking along Saine again, Harry brushed his hand against the back of Louis', asking a question without really asking it. Louis replied by lacing their fingers together and giving Harry a smile.

They spent the afternoon walking along the city and just enjoying each others company, never letting go of each others hands if they didn't have to.

"Should we tell the others?!" Harry asked as they were close to the place where they would meet up with them for dinner.

"They're probably going to be able to tell." Louis answered, to which Harry hummed in agreement as they continued walking.

When they got to the restaurant, they let go of each others hands, just to see if the others would notice anything.

As soon as they got to the table they started talking about their day and that Finn accidentally got ice cream on a fans shirt and when Zoe almost dropped her phone from the top of the Eiffel Tower, filming for her channel.

"So, what did you do today?!" Jack asks, looking at them with a slightly amused gaze.

Harry and Louis just look at each other, and when their eyes met, they couldn't keep the small smiles from spreading across their faces, as well as their blushes.

"Oh God! You didn't shag, did you?!" Finn asks with horror in his voice, earning him a smack on the head from Louis, who sat beside him.

"No, we didn't!" Louis answers, shaking his head smiling a bit, unable to be really mad at Finn, especially after this day.

"But, wait, you looked at each other like, I don't know what?!" Jack asks confused, getting a chuckle from Harry.

"We got together though!" Harry answers, looking at Louis like he can't believe he got to say that.

A collective "Aww" came from the girls and the boys just smiled at them.

"It was about bloody time!" Marcus said, getting everyone to laugh.

Louis looked at Harry and felt like the happiest man on earth.

-

It was the first night back from Paris, and the boys decided to have a movie night and catch up on what had happened on the trip in Harry and Liam's flat.

Harry and Louis hadn't had the time to tell the boys the big news yet, since they got home quite late yesterday and they were quite tired when they eventually got home to their flats.

They had however, fallen alseep on the phone with each other over a good night phone call that turned out to be too long for them to proberly finish.

"Niall, did you get the dip ready, or did you eat it already?!" Harry asked as he made his way to the kitchen to grab said dip and some chips.

"Haha Haz, you're so funny!" Niall replied "It's in the refrigerator ya cunt!"

"Hey, how dare you speak to my Hazza like that?!" Louis gasped "You better watch it blondie!"

"You're the one to talk!" Niall bit back "He's been my friend longer, so you don't have a say in this"

"Oh I think I do!" Louis smugly replied.

"Not to sound rude, but how would you have a bigger say in it than Niall?!" Liam jumped in their argument.

"Yeah, how?!" Niall challenged, not that Louis got scared, Niall was smaller than him after all, and not very intimidating.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Harry answered for Louis as he came back from the kitchen, hands full with chips and dip, walking over to Louis and giving him a peck on the lips.

"What?!" the boys screamed, and Louis just shook his head and smiled. Harry beamed down at him. It felt good to have told the boys, even though it hadn't been a secret for that long.

"When did this happen?!" Zayn asked, still a bit shocked.

They told them the story, and when they were finished, Niall pounced on them and decleared:

"I'm so going to be best man at your wedding! Hell yeah!" causing the others to chuckle.

"Happy for you two, man!" Liam said as he pulled them both into a hug.

"It's about bloody time mates!" Zayn repeated Marcus words from Paris and gave them a hug each as well.

After that they settled down to watch the movie they had decided on, which happened to be Grease, since it had been Louis deciding what to watch this time.

Louis was snuggled in to Harry's side, and halfway through the movie, he laid down so his head was on his lap instead of Harry's shoulder.

It didn't take long after Harry started running his fingers through Louis' fringe for his eyelids to start drooping, his breathing going even just minutes later. Harry just continued to watch the movie and playing with Louis' hair.

Zayn looked over at them, and as he saw that Louis was asleep, his eyes travelled upwards and met Harry's and gave him a fond smile.

"You really care about him, don't you?!" he asked as he looked to Louis again.

"Yeah, I do!" Harry answered, as a small smile came across his face, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend.

Liam and Niall looked over to them and Liam, who just like Zayn, gave them a fond smile while Niall muttered under his breath:

"That little shit, he makes us watch this movie, and then he falls asleep!" but it didn't have any real heat behind it.

"Niall, I think it's time we head home" Zayn said as the movie rolled on to the credits and he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm knackered" Niall said as he streched his arms and then followed Zayn's lead and started walking towards the hall.

"Zayn, shouldn't you bring Louis home with you?!" Liam asked as he glanced at the sleeping form on Harry's lap.

"Nah, he can stay" Zayn answered "He seems more comfortable here anyway!" he added with a wink to Harry, who blushed.

"Okay, we're leaving, bye lads" Niall said from the doorway, looking at Liam and Harry as Zayn left the living room to get ready to leave.

When he was ready they left with a promise to meet up soon again and Zayn made Harry promise to take care of Louis for him.

"I'm heading to bed, you got that?!" Liam asked as he pointed at Louis.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry answered, still running his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Good night then!" Liam said with a smile.

"Good night!" Harry replied as Liam left and he heard his bedroom door shut a moment later.

So now Harry was left in the living room with a boyfriend in his lap who was dead to the world and he debated on if he should wake him up or not.

He decided against that and opted instead to carry Louis to his bedroom while he was still asleep.

Louis didn't stir as Harry slipped out from his position and gathered him up in his arms and started making his way towards his room.

As Harry laid Louis down on his bed, he started to stir a bit. Lyckily, the both had comfy clothes on, so they didn't have to change them before going to bed.

"Harry?!" Louis mumbled tiredly as he opened one eye to look around for Harry,

"Right here babe" Harry said as he climbed up on the bed and crawled over to his boyfriend.

Louis smiled and nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck when the younger boy circled his arms around him.

"Guess I feel asleep" Louis said with a tired voice as he kissed Harry's neck lightly.

"Yeah, you did" Harry chuckled as he tightened his arms around Louis "And you should go back to sleep now." he continued as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Mhm." Louis breathed right before his breathing evened out as he fell asleep again.

Harry just smiled and follwed Louis' lead.

-

They decided not to tell their subscribers about their relationship, simply because it was non of their business.

But sometimes people are very smart and observant. Which caused Harry and Louis some trouble.

Louis had decided to bring his camera along for his shopping trip with Harry and film it for a vlog. However, as Louis was filming, and asked Harry what time it was, he filmed Harry and his phone as he answered, causing Harry's background picture to come in the shot.

The picture was of them kissing.

So when Louis logged on to Twitter later the same day, he was in for surprise.

"@Hannah_Rhodes: OMFG!!!!! THEY'RE TOGETHER!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAY!! #LarryStylinson"

"DebbyGreace: But that pic is the cutest thing I have ever seen!!!!!"

"KieraPopps: Genuenly sooooooo happy right now!!!!!!! :D :D :D"

Louis scrolled through a lot of similar tweets and went confused back to his vlog to see what the fuss was about.

It took him around five seconds to get it, and when he did, he went straight for his phone.

"Harry, we have a problem!"

-

"Hello everyone!" Harry shouted at his laptop standing in front of him, that was running a live stream. "Hope you're all good!" he continued with a smile.

"As you might've noticed, me and a certain Louis Tomlinson have spent a lot more time together recently. And some of you have started speculating, so what I want to say is that..."

"WE ARE TOGETHER!!!!" Louis shouted as he jumped on Harry's lap. Not what they planned, but they got the message across.

"Ouch, LOUIS YOU IDIOT! That hurt!" Harry grumbled as he pushed Louis off his lap.

"Sorry babe!" Louis laughed "Want me to kiss it better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't complain" Harry answered as Louis leaned in and pecked his lips sweetly.

"As we were saying, yes, we are together! We have been for a while." Harry continued towards the camera.

"I just couldn't resist the curls!" Louis joked, earing him a pinch in his side. "Hey, now THAT hurt! Louis whined as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Suit yourself" Harry chuckled, but he gave Louis a peck on his cheek for good mesure.

They continued answering questions and teasing each other and just having a good time with their subcribers. This lasted an entire hour before they decided to end the live stream.

"Hope you can understand that we want some privacy" Harry said as they started wrapping it up.

"Byyyyye!" Louis said and blew a kiss to the camera as Harry leaned over to the computer to shut off the stream.

"That went well!" Harry said whe he had closed his laptop and leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, we have the best subscribers!" Louis said as he sneaked his arms around Harry's waist and put his head on his shoulder.

"Movie marathon?" Harry asked.

"Move marathon" Louis agreed.

Louis fell asleep in Harry's lap again.

-

After their live stream, they got mutiple tweets and comments demanding that they would do a collaboration together. So they decided to something they both thought would be funny.

Doing each other's make up.

"Hello lovely people!" Louis opened the video with a smile. "I am joined today, as you can see, by my lovely boyfriend Harry Styles!"

"Hello!" Harry smiled towards the camera and waved.

"And today we are doing the highly requested collab!" Louis continued, "By doing what young Harold?"

"We are doing each other's make up!" Harry answered, still with a smile on his face.

"Now, we have no idea what so ever how to do this, so we have taken help from two very lovely ladies!" Louis said.

"Zoe and Tanya!" Harry cheered as the two girls got in the shot and waved their hellos.

"I think we should just do this" Louis said as he turned towards Harry.

"I agree" Harry answered.

When the girls had gotten all the make up ready, Louis grabbed the fundation confidently.

"I know this goes on first" he said as he smeared a bit of it on his hand and started applying it to Harry's face,

"It this even the right colour?!" Harry asked, earning small laughs from Tanya and Zoe.

"Don't think so love!" Louis snickered.

"Hmm, what goes on next?" Louis asked mostly to himself as he looked over the things he could use, deciding on concealer.

After applying foundation, concealer and the powder, Louis didn't know what to use next, so he just grabbed the bronzer and a brush.

"Oh this is going to be good!" he said as he looked at Harry with a wicked smile on his face, getting a sceptical look from his boyfriend.

"Relax babe, you can wash this off!" Louis laughed even more as Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey, don't make that face!" Louis said as he leaned in and kissed him quickly, hearing the girls aww in the background.

When Louis got to the mascara, it all went downhill(although he had already gone overborad with both bronzer and eyeshadow, making Harry basically look like a clown, if he was quite honest).

"Look up" Louis said as he put his hand by Harry's eyes, getting it right on his left eye. It was when he had to change hand to be able to apply the mascara on the right one things went bad.

"Ouch, stop poking my eye!" Harry exclaimed as Louis got too close to his eye and accidentally poked it, making Louis double over in laughter.

"I'm sorry!" he said inbetween his laughs when he saw Harry's sad eyes, but he could see his mouth twitch in amusement.

When he finally got it right thanks to Tanya, he felt a bit proud of himself.

"Finished!" he said as he closed the mascara and put it back on the table.

"Mirror" Zoe said as she clearly had some trouble holding it together at the sight of Harry's face.

"Oh my God, Louis! What did you do?!" Harry excliamed looking at his face before he lost it, laughing until he was almost doubled over on the floor.

"I think you look sexy!" Louis said before he also started losing it again.

"Sexy enough to give me a kiss?!" Harry asked once he could breathe again.

"Of course" Louis said as he pecked his lips.

"It's time for payback!" Harry said with a wicked smile himself as they parted.

"Bring it on Styles!" Louis answered with a smile.

When Harry was finished, Louis wasn't much better off than Harry was, but their subscribers loved it, and that was all that mattered really.

It was the first of many collaborations to come!

-

_One year later_

"Hello you lovely people!" Harry greeted as he looked into his camera and smiled "I know this is not my typical way of filming, but it's a special occation today!" he continued, a nervous tone making his voice shake a bit.

"I'm going to propose to Louis!" he said as his face broke into a big smile, even though he was really nervous, he was sure he wanted to do it.

"I'm at the Starbucks where we met, and Louis is on his way here now" Harry continued as his anixety started to build up even more.

He continued quickly showing the ring, a simple silver band that would look so good on Louis and just as quickly hiding it in his jacket again, just in case Louis was coming through the door.

A buzz in his pocket interupted him as he took it up to see the message waiting for him.

" _I'll be there in two min! :) x_ " Louis' text read, causing Harry's hands to shake even more.

Harry almost dropped the camera as the door swung open and Louis stepped inside and spotted him right away, getting a cinfused look on his face when he saw Harry holding a camera.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Louis asked as he got close enough so Harry could hear him.

Here goes nothing, Harry thought as he got down on one knee, and he could bearly hear the little gasp that escaped Louis' mouth before he could cover it with his hand.

"Louis" Harry started as he put the camera on the table, facing them "I have loved you ever since we met at this café almost two years ago and you bumped in to me and said 'opss', I love it when you get all grumpy when you have to wake up in the morning, I love it when you fall asleep on me when we watch movies that aren't scary ones and I promise I will love you every day for the rest of our lives if you would do me the honour of marrying me?" Harry was out of breath by the time he was finished and opened the box holding the ring.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you you lovely idiot!" Louis answered with tears in his eyes and a fond smile on his face.

Harry rose to his feet and slipped the ring in Louis' left ring finger, getting cheers from the people in the café.

"I love you, you beautiful person" Louis said as he leaned in and captured Harry's lips in his.

"I love you too" Harry answered as they broke apart with a big smile on his face.

And as Harry leaned in and kissed Louis again, they knew that this would last forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading this story! I hope you liked it since this is my first story I've ever finished!  
> Comments and kudos are welcome or talk to me on Tumblr, Larryloulou there as well!
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
